


Navidad

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Navidad siempre había sido su época favorita hasta que él lo había dejado, ¿volvería a serlo una vez que ha vuelto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad

Ha vuelto.

Sin más.

Un día estoy muriendo por dentro mientras pienso que en quince días es navidad, odiando esas jodidas fechas porque mientras todos son felices y ríen junto a sus seres queridos yo estoy aquí sólo y tú bajo tierra junto a una fría lápida; y al día siguiente apareces llamando a la puerta como si nunca hubieras desaparecido de mi vida, como si hubieras ido a comprar leche.

Mi primer instinto es correr hacia ti, abrazarte, comprobar con mis manos que eres real. Obviamente no soy un hombre que se deje llevar por mis instintos, soy inglés después de todo.

El segundo es golpearte hasta hacerte puré en el suelo y devolverte todo el sufrimiento que me causaste durante tres putos largos años. En ese momento te odié por volver tanto como te había odiado hasta ahora por no hacerlo. Tampoco me dejé llevar por ese impulso.

Tú simplemente te sentaste en tu sofá, ese que yo no me atreví siquiera a tocar durante estos malditos años, y con tu habitual tono de orgullo de ti mismo me contaste como habías aprovechado ese tiempo para acabar con la red de Moriarty. Como tuviste que desaparecer para protegernos. Como llevaste a cabo todas y cada una de tus hazañas.

Creo que te odié aún más después de saber todo eso.

Irracional, lo sé. Todo lo hiciste para protegerme, para protegernos. Pero lo hiciste sólo, me dejaste a un lado, descartándome sin más, haciéndome saber tras tu relato lo realmente innecesario que he sido todo este tiempo para ti.

Mientras tanto tú te habías vuelto absolutamente indispensable en mi vida. Soy más patético de lo que creía.

Volviste a instalarte en el piso como si en vez de tres años hubieran pasado tres días, no podría negarme incluso aunque Mycroft no hubiera estado pagando tu parte del alquiler todo este tiempo. (Me hace preguntarme si él siempre lo supo. ¿Se lo dijiste a él y no a mi? No quiero saber la respuesta, me dolería aún más saberlo.) Tras las publicaciones en los periódicos de tu gran logro las llamadas de ayuda en casos regresaron. Una semana, sólo una semana desde tu regreso y todo volvía a ser como antes, como si hubieran dado marcha atrás en el tiempo. Sólo yo parecía recordar que te habías ido dejándonos atrás.

Me mandaste un mensaje mientras estaba en la clínica (de algo tenía que vivir y mi vida continuó adelante a mi pesar esos tres años mientras la tuya parecía haberse congelado en el tiempo): "Lestrade por fin tiene un caso interesante para nosotros. Te espero en el Yard. SH"

Mi respuesta fue más políticamente correcta de lo que mi cabeza gritaba. Un "Lo siento" en vez de un "Vete a la mierda". Un "estoy trabajando" en vez de un "no quiero saber nada de ti y tus jodidos casos". Un "te llamo al salir" en vez de un "¿Por qué diablos sigues llamándome?". Una rabia irracional me inundaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba en todo volviendo a ser como antes, como si yo y mi dolor de tres años no importasen.

Una hora y media después salí de la clínica y te llamé. Me dijiste donde estabas y te seguí el resto de la tarde en tu nueva loca investigación.

Yo me sentía incómodo, innecesario. Tú, lógicamente, también lo sentías. Nunca antes te había escuchado antes pedirme nada por favor, o darme las gracias y esa tarde lo hiciste más veces de las que eran incluso razonables.

Así pasaron los siguientes días en una bruma de amabilidad e incomodidad, ambos actuando como si nada pasara, como si todo fuera normal, y precisamente cuanto más lo intentábamos más parecía gritar una voz en mi cabeza que nada lo era. Que todo había cambiado.

Al día siguiente era Navidad y Lestrade nos había invitado a su casa para celebrar. Yo rechacé amablemente su invitación (no tenía ganas de celebrar nada, a pesar de que había obtenido lo que había estado pidiendo por tanto tiempo, que volvieras. Sin embargo te sentía más lejos aún que cuando no estabas). Sé que me miraste sorprendido, hasta hace tres años la Navidad era mi fiesta favorita y tú lo sabías (cómo no saberlo después de todo lo que tuve que suplicar y negociar contigo para poder tener aquella pequeña reunión en nuestra casa. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mi cara al recordarlo, la primera en mucho tiempo, y veo como me miras fijamente. ¿Sabrías lo que estaba pensando? No me sorprendería, la verdad).

Cuando llegamos al piso no me das tiempo ni de quitarme la chaqueta cuando me agarras del hombro y me enfrentas.

"¿Por qué?"

Supongo que para tu gran cerebro la pregunta está totalmente clara, pero yo no tengo ni idea de lo que estabas preguntándome, lo que querías saber.

"¿Por qué qué, Sherlock?"

"¿Por qué no quieres ir a celebrar con Lestade? ¿Por qué no estamos haciendo la celebración en nuestra casa, como siempre hacemos? ¿Por qué ya no quieres venir a los casos? ¿Por qué ya no los subes a tu blog?"

Me quedo callado. La verdad, no se que responder.

Tras unos minutos de silencio vuelves a hablar, con la mirada baja y los hombros hundidos.

"Me iré del piso. No te preocupes, Mycroft seguirá pagando mi parte, así que tú no tendrás que dejarlo, podrás quedarte."

Siento como todo el aire abandona mis pulmones al escuchar eso e inconscientemente mi mano alcanza tu brazo, reteniéndote con un agarre que no dudo que deje marcas en tu piel, evitando que te alejes mientras un "¡No!" sale sin permiso de mi boca.

"¿Por qué…?" Dudas al preguntar, eso es nuevo, tú nunca tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas. "¿Por qué no te alegras de que haya vuelto?". Me sorprendo cuando un dedo acaricia mi mejilla y, hasta que me doy cuenta que lo que has hecho es limpiar una lágrima, no sabía que estaba llorando.

¿De verdad piensas que es eso? ¿Qué no me alegro de que hayas vuelto? ¡Si eso es lo que he estado rezando que pasara los últimos años! Me alegro tanto que estés bien y a salvo y en casa… "Idiota".

Sonrío al darme cuenta por tu expresión indignada que eso último lo he dicho en alto. Nunca llevaste bien las críticas.

"Me alegro, Sherlock. Me alegro tanto que estés de vuelta que no puedes ni imaginarlo. Lo deseaba tanto, que cuando apareciste por esa puerta creí que finalmente me había vuelto loco y que no eras más que una visión."

"Mientes." Dice firme, creyéndolo realmente. "No puedes negarlo. Todas tus acciones lo dicen. Siempre estás incómodo cuando estoy cerca. No vienes como antes cuando te escribo y cuando vienes sólo me sigues, como si realmente no estuvieras allí."

"¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! ¿Y que esperas que haga?" Digo soltando al fin tu brazo y yendo hacia la sala mientras me quito el abrigo, acalorado. "¡Han pasado tres años, tres malditos y jodidos años para mi, mientras que tú vuelves a casa como si nada! ¡Me dejaste atrás y seguiste sin mi! Está claro que no te importaba nada, me abandonaste sin más, te fuiste a investigar a Moriarty y los suyos como si nada pasara mientras me dejabas aquí agonizando por tu pérdida…" Esta vez sí fui consciente de las lágrimas que corrían por mi cara e intenté limpiarlas avergonzado de ellas. "Nunca me necesitaste, mientras que yo no podía seguir sin ti. Seguirte ahora en los casos… me hace sentirme como un lastre para ti." continué esta vez en un susurro.

Y entonces escuché las palabras que nunca creí que llegaría a escuchar de un Holmes.

"Lo siento."

Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarte y sé que lo dices de verdad. Tu cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo en vez de a mi, los hombros caídos… todo en tu postura me dice que lo haces de verdad. Y mi corazón late más fuerte, como si estuviera esperando por esas palabras desde que te vi aparecer por la puerta. Y me acerco a ti, alzando tu cara para que me mires. Y te sonrío. Y tú me abrazas tan fuerte entre tus brazos que creo que podrías partirme alguna costilla, pero no me importa. Y una verborrea de palabras sale de tu boca como cuando quieres explicar un caso que por fin has entendido y crees que todos deberíamos ver lo mismo que tú y tus pensamientos salen uno tras otro sin detenerse.

"No es verdad, John, te extrañe, todos los días, cada día deseaba tenerte a mi lado, pero no podía decirte nada, no mientras hubiera un arma apuntando a tu cabeza, no podría perdonarme si te pasara algo por mi culpa, y estaba tan feliz cuando por fin pude volver, cuando pude verte de nuevo, y te conté todo lo que pasó, porque quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mi, porque así estar lejos habría merecido la pena, y pensé que me abrazarías y que me golpearías, pero luego sólo estabas triste, y no querías estar conmigo, y pensé que me odiabas, y que era mejor irme, pero luego me dijiste…"

"¡Por dios cállate y respira, Sherlock!" Y aún estoy entre tus brazos, pero ahora me siento más ligero, porque no soy el único que sufría mientras estábamos separados, porque tú también querías estar conmigo. Beso tu mejilla suavemente. "Yo también te extrañe."

Me miras sorprendido por el beso, pero la sorpresa sólo dura unos segundos, cuando me doy cuenta me has empujado sobre la mesa de la sala y me estás besando como nunca creí que haría el frío detective consultor que está casado con su trabajo. Y yo te abrazo contra mi porque no quiero que pares, porque mientras me besas sé que he querido esto desde hace más tiempo del que quiero admitir ante mi mismo.

"John…" susurras separándote de mi. "He descubierto algo."

"¿Lo que?" Digo tirando de tu camisa hacia mi, queriendo que me beses de nuevo.

Me sonríes, de esa forma en la que siempre me has sonreído, esa que me dice que sólo importamos tú y yo, y el resto del jodido mundo, incluida la casa real y el maldito palacio de Buckingham entero, pueden irse mucho a la mierda. Me sonríes y me dices las palabras que me hacen el hombre más feliz de todos.

"He descubierto que te quiero."

Y me río.

Y me doy cuenta que sigo llorando.

Y te digo que eres un jodido idiota por no haberte dado cuenta antes.

Y te respondo que yo también lo he sido porque yo también he descubierto te quiero.

Y te beso de nuevo hasta quedarme sin aliento mientras pienso que después de todo la Navidad sigue siendo la mejor época del año.


End file.
